


What's in a Name

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Jason Todd, Humor, Mommy Jason Todd, NOT OMEGAVERSE, NOT genderbend, Parent Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: “You make a good mommy.” Roy teased from where he was leaning against the wall, convenientlynot helping.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bizarro, Jason Todd & Koriand'r, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 12
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

“You make a good mommy.” Roy teased from where he was leaning against the wall, conveniently _not helping._ ****

Jason offered him a venomous glare as he precariously cradled a sleeping child against his chest while still carrying several bags upstairs. He took the hint and grabbed a few, unlocking the door to the apartment ahead of his friend.

Once inside, Jason handed the rest of the bags off and tucked the little girl into his bed, gently slipping a plush wolf under her arm. He would get her room set up tomorrow but for now, for tonight, he’d take the couch.

Once back in the living room, he flopped on the sofa and rubbed his face with his hands. What was thinking? What was he… What? 

“ _Fuck_ , Roy, what am I doing? I can’t raise a fucking kid! I’m going to fuck her up. Like fucking Willis! Like _Bruce!_ ” He groaned and leaned back against the cushions.

Roy made a noise of agreement in his throat. “Yeah, you had some pretty shit dads, Jay.” He blinked, “But you had some good moms! Be a _mom!_ ”

He weathered the look Jason shot at him with aplomb. 

“Yeah, sure. Katas at dawn and pancakes for dinner every Friday. I’m sure that’ll be enough.” 

The not-so-gentle shove was all he needed. He knew what Roy meant. Talia’s love so strong that she could send Damian away for his own safety, no matter how much it killed her to do so. Catherine making sure he ate first, no matter how meager a meal it was, before food ever passed her lips. 

“Yeah. I can only hope.” He murmured. He would figure it out. 

He had to.

For her.

Days later, there was an insistent knock at the door.

“Show me my new niece!” Kory demanded as soon as he opened the door. Jason sighed and stepped aside.

“Nice to see you too! I’m doing fine! Not stressed at all, why? No, nothing huge just happened in my life. Thanks for asking!” Muttering sarcastically, he followed her down the hall. 

Kory shot an imperious look over her shoulder and stepped into the living room. 

“You must Tasha!” Jason heard her declare warmly. He sagged against the wall for a moment. Christ, it had only been a week. He sure as hell hadn’t said anything yet; wanting to get Natasha settled before the invading hordes descended.

Guess it was too late now.

Fucking Roy.

He straightened and followed Kory.

The woman was crouched in front of the little girl, speaking gently to her, drawing laughter and smiles from his new charge. 

_This_. 

This was what he wanted for Tasha. 

When he’d found her… 

This was _so much better._

A smile tugged at his lips and he leaned against the doorway, watching as one of his best friends charmed his new… daughter? Hopefully, someday. If she wanted it. If he didn’t fuck it up. 

_Wait_ \- “What did you just call me?” He asked, incredulous.

Kory blinked at him, not nearly as innocent as she was playing, “I told Tasha that we should ask Mommy Jason if we can all go to the park and play on the swings.” She smiled, “Roy said we should all call you Mommy to remind you of a conversation you two had.”

Jason groaned.

Please don’t let this become a thing.

But it kept happening.

Every time Roy or Kory was over they would refer to him as Mommy. At first, it was irritating. Only because he knew Roy was doing it to get under his skin. Eventually, it just… was.

When he introduced Tasha to Dick, though - 

Blue eyes were round with surprise and awe as they stared at the little girl calmly eating scrambled eggs at Jason’s table. They flicked back and forth from the girl to the increasingly annoyed little brother standing next to the stove. 

“Are you coming in or not?” Jason growled and Dick realized he was still only halfway through the window.

He crawled the rest of the way in and something he overheard Roy joking about last week suddenly hit him. With a breathy laugh, he choked out, “Mommy Jay.”

“Oh, hell no. Not you, too.” Jason groaned.

And then…

“Tiny Her needs Red Mommy.” Jason stared at Biz incredulously. 

Either way, he got used to it. And it didn’t matter because Tasha called him Jay. Or Jayjay when she was really excited. He was careful to make sure she knew she should call him whatever she wanted to. He wasn’t trying to replace her parents.

It was inevitable, he supposed, that it rubbed off eventually. 

“Mommy!” A streak of beaming little girl came running at him as her class let out for the day. He blinked. Well… shit.

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good day?”

Roy fell off his chair laughing the first time he heard her.

Whatever. He was secure in his masculinity.

If Tasha wanted to all him Mommy then he was Mommy.

And that was that.

He was still going to shoot Roy for the whole mess later but that was what friends were for.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman stared. ****

This… was not what he had expected.

He’d come to Jason’s apartment to… well, _talk_ , hopefully. To see if he even _could_ talk to his second oldest. Hood hadn’t been patrolling as much. Had pulled back; was more careful on patrol. 

All of them had seen the changes. 

Only Dick hadn’t remarked on them; insisting on giving Jason his space. Telling them that he would come to them when he was ready.

Bruce hadn’t expected _this_. Wasn’t this Jason’s spare room? He’d think he had the wrong apartment but Batman didn’t make mistakes. Not one’s like this anyway.

Milky white lenses met awed green eyes in a tiny face.

A tiny smile stretched across tiny lips.

“Grandpa!” In the piercing voice all children seemed to possess. 

What?

A crash was heard from the kitchen. Heavy footsteps came down the hall. 

“Tasha?” The door opened, framing Jason in the light from the corridor. 

He locked eyes on Batman and sighed before turning back to the girl sitting up in her bed. With a critical eye, he looked her over. 

“You’re not going back to sleep anytime soon are you?”

Wide-eyed, she shook her head. She pointed towards the window, where the other man was still halfway through, “Mommy, _Grandpa!_ ”

Mommy?

“Yeah, Grandpa.” Jason agreed. “He got nosy and couldn’t wait.” He scooped her into his arms and headed for the door. “So now we can all go into the kitchen and have some hot cocoa.”

He turned back in the doorway, “You know, Dick did the same thing and nearly got stuck in the window. Don’t forget to shut it again.”

He was gone again and Bruce could only blink.

What?

Pulling himself the rest of the way through the window, he quickly followed. 

The light in the kitchen was warm and welcoming and the little girl… _his granddaughter?_ … was perched on the counter; kicking her feet and chattering away in excitement as Jason warmed milk in a saucepan. 

“Jason?” He asked, cautiously.

The other man looked up and scoffed. “Lose the cowl. I’m not introducing you with that thing on.”

Sheepishly, he pulled it off and looked into the beaming face of… Tasha?

He grimaced. “Hi.”

He could feel his son’s eyes roll. “Oh my _god_ , B.”

Jason put the spoon he was stirring the milk with down and turned around, placing a startlingly gentle hand on the girl’s honey blonde hair. 

“Tasha, this is your granddad.”

“Batman!” She chirped, grinning brightly, showing off a missing tooth. 

“That’s right, Batman. Bruce Wayne.” Jason grinned. “Bruce, this is your new granddaughter, Natasha.”

“Is she -?” He asked, hesitantly.

“No.” Jason snorted. “I pulled a _you_.” He shook his head. “Congratulations, B. You managed to pass that on.”

Bruce stood awkwardly, eyes flicking back and forth between father and daughter, at a loss. 

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
